<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to summon your homie 101 by Nereisi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865442">How to summon your homie 101</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi'>Nereisi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All hail the kotatsu, Bromance, Gen, He wrote the title of the fic, Introspection, Kyouya is so done with their shenaningas, Maybe a tad OOC, October Prompt Challenge, Slice of Life, Writober, Writober 2020, as always, i haven't watched the show in a long time, the twins are little shits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I gemelli mettono i bastoni tra le ruote ad una giornata altrimenti tranquilla e Kyouya è costretto a sfoderare un asso nella manica per salvare i guadagni della giornata.<br/>-<br/>Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writober.<br/>Day 7 - Bromance</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ootori Kyouya &amp; Suoh Tamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to summon your homie 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>Sembrava una giornata come le altre nell’Host Club della scuola superiore Ouran. Gli affari andavano bene, le donzelle andavano e venivano, il tè scorreva a fiumi e Kyouya supervisionava il tutto, tranquillo. Tranquillissimo.<br/>
<br/>
Troppo tranquillo. <br/>
<br/>
“Buongiorno, Kyouya-senpai.” Lo salutò educatamente Haruhi. “C’è qualcosa che non va?” Chiese, vedendo la sua irritazione.<br/>
<br/>
“Non ancora.” Mormorò lui, guardandosi intorno con fare sospetto, cercando di non dare nell’occhio.<br/>
<br/>
“Non ancora?” Ripeté lei, la confusione evidente nei suoi grandi occhi.<br/>
<br/>
Kyouya strinse gli occhi. Mancavano anche i gemelli. Qualcosa gli puzzava. “Hai per caso visto Tamaki o i gemelli?”<br/>
<br/>
Haruhi inclinò la testa, pensierosa. “Mi pare di averli visti insieme stamattina, ma non saprei dire cosa stessero facendo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mh.” Dopo averla ringraziata, Kyouya se ne andò e iniziò a pianificare vari piani di ripiego in caso la giornata fosse andata a rotoli. I soldi prima di tutto, andavano messi subito in salvo. Si assicurò poi che il coniglietto di Honey-senpai fosse illeso e successivamente che egli stesso non avesse avuto problemi di alcun tipo durante la giornata. Sia mai che fosse la volta buona che Morinozuka perdeva la calma.<br/>
<br/>
Kyouya si grattò la nuca con irritazione. Era sempre strano quando quella catastrofe su gambe non gli assillava l’esistenza. E che ci fossero di mezzo Hikaru e Kaoru non lo tranquillizzava per nulla. Quando quell’idiota si immischiava con quei due, non veniva mai fuori niente di buono. Chissà cos’avevano in mente quelle pesti.<br/>
<br/>
Il giorno prima erano sembrati particolarmente interessati alla loro dinamica di punto in bianco, vomitandogli addosso un fiume di domande su lui e Tamaki. Da quando avevano scoperto che si chiamavano a vicenda “mammina” e “papino” senza nemmeno esitare, unendo poi i puntini e scoprendo che avevano un certo tipo di passato condiviso, sembravano aver pensato che ci fosse qualcosa di più profondo – detta con le loro parole: piccantello – tra loro due. Ma Kyouya si era rifiutato di raccontagli alcunché. Certe cose non le aveva mai dette nemmeno a Tamaki, perché mai avrebbe dovuto confessarsi con quelle due scimmie? Con ogni probabilità, stavano semplicemente facendo delle analogie con la loro malatissima relazione fraterna. Kyouya rabbrividì al pensiero. Nessuno capiva mai dove iniziava e finiva la finzione, con quei due esseri maliziosi. <br/>
<br/>
Cos’avrebbe dovuto dire, poi? Alcune analogie e metafore avevano senso solo nella sua testa, come ad esempio quella del quadro, ma per il resto anche solo spiegare il concetto di base, ovvero che per lui Tamaki era praticamente un salvatore, era fin troppo imbarazzante da dire ad alta voce. Che il cielo gliene scampi! Se lo fosse venuto a sapere, gli si sarebbe appiccicato ancora di più, una vera palla al piede. Che andasse a rompere le scatole a Haruhi, anzi, che ci finisse insieme e tanti saluti. Quella ragazza aveva la pazienza di una santa e il carattere di chi non risparmiava nulla a nessuno. Sembravano fatti apposta per stare insieme.<br/>
<br/>
Nonostante l’evidente interesse che nutriva nei confronti di Haruhi, Tamaki continuava ad avere nei suoi confronti una specie di dipendenza che non sapeva spiegarsi. Ormai aveva accettato quello strano ragazzo come amico, persino migliore amico, ma forse nel suo inconscio era anche qualcosa di più. Non qualcosa di romantico, sia chiaro; anche se, il pensiero di non riuscire a immaginare una sola giornata senza la sua ingombrante presenza gli aveva fatto dubitare di sé stesso più volte. Aveva anche provato a pensare seriamente alla possibilità di loro due come coppia, ma non era andato da nessuna parte. Semplicemente, non lo vedeva in quel modo. Ma, allo stesso tempo, il solo non essere assillato – che molte persone riterrebbero cosa positiva – lo metteva a disagio e gli faceva subito pensare che c’era qualcosa che non andava.<br/>
<br/>
Le ore passarono e arrivò il pomeriggio. Ancora nessuna traccia di Tamaki. Gli affari stavano risentendo della mancanza della loro principale attrazione e sempre più signorine abbandonavano la sala del club, deluse dalla sua assenza. Anche il resto dei membri del club aveva iniziato a notarlo e gli lanciavano occhiate preoccupate, come se lui avesse la risposta a tutto e sapesse esattamente cosa fare. <br/>
<br/>
Kyouya si bloccò e sospirò.<br/>
<br/>
Beh. <br/>
<br/>
Magari non sapeva dove fosse, ma sapeva per certo come farlo spuntare fuori. La sua pazienza si era talmente assottigliata che gli importava ben poco delle apparenze ormai.<br/>
<br/>
Sotto sue direttive – e spendendo i soldi di quel biondo imbecille, visto che la colpa di quel casino era sua, o della sua stupidità per essersi fatto infinocchiare dai gemelli – la stanza si trasformò velocemente. Vista la tipologia della messinscena per tirare fuori il suo lato più smagliante: meglio approfittare del tutto per spillare ancora più grana alle loro clienti, che ora continuavano a uscire ed entrare nel club, incuriosite dal movimento al suo interno.<br/>
<br/>
Andò nel suo ufficio, cambiandosi negli abiti più confortevoli e caldi che aveva a sua disposizione. Dopodiché uscì. Al centro della sala, un enorme kotatsu troneggiava in tutta la sua gloria. <br/>
<br/>
“Prego, signorine. Venite a gustarvi il nuovo evento dell’Host Club. Solo per la prima ora di permanenza, la tariffa è dimezzata!” Chiamò a gran voce. Come se non aspettassero altro, le clienti si affrettarono per prendere i posti più ghiotti vicino ai loro accompagnatori preferiti. Haruhi sembrava proprio nel suo ambiente e sorrideva. Si era accaparrata anche lei un numero decente di signorine e si apprestava a versare loro il tè. <br/>
<br/>
Kyouya fece un sospiro al suo destino inevitabile e si sedette un po’ più in là, venendo anche lui circondato da clienti. Schioccò la lingua, ma poi scrollò le spalle e si stampò un sorriso cordiale ma distaccato in viso. Si diceva che l’amore trovava sempre il modo, no? <br/>
<br/>
Come a dargli ragione, non appena si mise a sbucciare mandarini, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, una presenza si fece strada sotto il kotatsu, sbucando tra le sue gambe. Se fosse stato chiunque altro, Kyouya l’avrebbe già ridotto a poltiglia a calci. Non che non ci stesse pensando ugualmente. “Kyouya, hai preso un kotatsu! Perché non me l’hai detto?! Non era nei piani, non ne sapevo niente!”<br/>
<br/>
Lui lo ignorò. “Dove sei stato.” Non era veramente una domanda, solo un pensiero che lo aveva perseguitato per tutto il giorno.<br/>
<br/>
“Beh, allora-“ Iniziò concitatamente lui, ma Kyouya lo zittì piegando la buccia del mandarino a pochi centimetri dai suoi occhi, schizzandolo.<br/>
<br/>
“Non mi interessa veramente.” Disse. Tamaki si lamentò teatralmente come il cucciolo viziato che era e gli abbracciò la vita, strofinando il viso contro il suo stomaco per pulirsi. Tutte le ragazze nelle loro vicinanze esalarono sospiri sognanti a quella scena. Impietoso, Kyouya fece calare un pugno a martello sulla sua nuca, neutralizzandolo. “Giusto perché tu lo sappia, tutta questa roba l’hai pagata tu.”<br/>
<br/>
Tamaki mormorò, la bocca ancora contro il suo maglione, ma non lo lasciò andare. Poi, alzò lo sguardo. “Non importa, va bene così. Non ci sono soldi meglio spesi che per un kotatsu.”<br/>
<br/>
Kyouya ghignò. “Immaginavo che l’avresti detto.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mi conosci così bene, mammina.” Sorrise l’altro. “Ed ecco di nuovo il tuo viso da cattivo ragazzo. Era da un po’ che non me lo mostravi.”<br/>
<br/>
“Continua così e lo vedrai nei tuoi incubi. Ora taci e mangia, caro.” Calcò, indossando nuovamente la sua maschera di perfezione davanti alle dame, ficcandogli in bocca degli spicchi di mandarino con più violenza del necessario. “Con gli altri, farò i conti più tardi.” Disse, ad alta voce.<br/>
<br/>
Da qualche parte nella stanza, due figure identiche sobbalzarono. Kyouya sospirò e tornò a stendere le gambe sotto il kotatsu, lasciando che il calore gli penetrasse anche nelle dita dei piedi. Quella giornata gli aveva insegnato che, forse, doveva cominciare ad ammettere di avere anche lui un attaccamento anormale al suo amico. In quel momento, però, non riuscì a darsi troppe pene.<br/>
<br/>
Con quel familiare peso addosso, le dita appiccicose di succo di mandarino e l’aroma di tè nell’aria, non poté non concordare con l’amico. Non c’era miglior acquisto di un kotatsu.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong><em><span class="u">Note autrice:</span></em></strong> è da un sacco di tempo che non vedo OHSHC quindi siate clementi, mi sa che ho scombinato un po’ la tempistica dei fatti citati. E forse i pg sono un tantinello OCC? Sono anni che non faccio un rewatch. Comunque, io? Ossessionata dal flashback di Kyouya, dalla sua risata e dalla scena del kotatsu? Giammai.<br/>PumpFIC day 7 - Prompt: Bromance<br/>Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su <a href="https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> !<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>